Zombie Paradise
by Sovereign64
Summary: A horrifying disease has broken out in an island resort and now six survivors must fight for their lives and find out the cause of the disease. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cocoon Island, a paradise…to die for. Now accepting anonymous reviews. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**After seeing the rising popularity in the zombie genre like Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising and Highschool of the Dead, I couldn't let this idea go to waste! I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Zombie Paradise**_

_Summary: A horrifying disease has broken out in an island resort and now six survivors must fight for their lives and find out the cause of the disease. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cocoon Island, a paradise…to die for._

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Cocoon Island**_

_Cocoon Island, US Virgin Islands  
14 January 2010_

Claire "Lightning" Farron is sitting near the window, lazily looking out at the sea. She appeared not to have a care in the world. That appearance was deceptive though.

"Claire!"

Lightning turned her head and sees Serah standing behind smiling.

"What is it Serah?" Lightning asked grumpily.

"We're almost here! I can see our destination! You should come out of the room and see it! The island looks beautiful in a distance!" Serah said happily.

Lightning sighed heavily and reluctantly grabs Serah's hand. Serah escorts her elder sister out of the room and they both walk down the ship's hallway.

Both Lightning and Serah are sisters and they spend most of their time together. Their parents died when they were little so Lightning was forced to grow up quickly and take care of Serah. Lightning is about three years older than Serah and Serah sees her more as a parent than an elder sister. Back in America, Lightning was a soldier in the US military with a famed military career while Serah is a news reporter for Green Bay-Press Gazette, a newspaper company in Green Bay, Wisconsin.

In 2006, Lightning was sent to Iraq by the US military and Serah felt depressed and alone during her absence. However, in October 2009, after a mission in Baghdad went wrong, Lightning was dismissed by the US military and was sent home immediately. Serah was delighted after Lightning returned home after three years. Lightning was happy too. However, she was still haunted by the incident that cost many of her comrades' lives, and because she is still suffering from emotional stress for three months, Serah has decided to cheer Lightning up by bringing her on a vacation to one of the most famous island resorts in the Caribbean, Cocoon Island.

They both walk out and walk over to the bow of the ship. Lightning and Serah's eyes widened when they both see their destination miles away.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Serah asked, her smile widening.

"Yeah…I guess it is." Lightning said with a nod.

Cocoon Island, a small island that is part of the US Virgin Islands. The land area of the island is only about a few acres but nevertheless, it is one of the most popular island resorts in the Caribbean. And that is where they are going to stay for the week.

* * *

A small passenger bus drove over to the huge luxurious hotel that Lightning and Serah are going to stay for the next seven days. As the bus arrives at the entrance, the doors open and Lightning, Serah and some passengers hurriedly grab their luggage from the overhead compartment above them. They then step out of the bus and they both walk into the hotel.

Serah couldn't help but smile as they enter the interior of the hotel. The place is really beautiful. At the middle of the foyer was a beautiful fountain, there was a huge stairway leading up to the next floor, the design of the interior looks grand and many of the guests in the foyer were dressed in suits, dresses or vacation clothing. Also, outside the hotel was a huge swimming pool with palm trees.

"So Serah, what's our room number?" Lightning asked, dragging her luggage and walking over to Serah.

"Oh, it's room 304. Let's go get our room keys from the receptionist. After we leave our luggage in our room, we can go exploring around this place!" Serah smiled.

"Great." Lightning said, turning her head away.

Serah frowned, understanding what's bothering her. "Come on Claire, you're still not thinking that the whole incident was your fault right? It's all in the past now, and now we're here, it's time to have some fun alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They both walk over to the receptionist who appears to be a dark-skinned woman with black hair. Serah says to her, "Hi, can I have two keys to room 304 please?"

"Sure, no problem." The woman types on her computer for a while, then hands Serah her room keys. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Serah smiles and nods her head.

"Thanks." Lightning said as well.

"Have a pleasant stay, Serah and Claire Farron." The woman smiled and bowed at them.

* * *

"Well son, we're here."

Hope stares at the door of his room bored as his father, Bartholomew, inserts his card key into the door lock. His father opens the door and they both enter their room. Hope and Bartholomew look around the room. The room has two beds with blankets nicely folded. There's a flat-screen TV in front of the beds and a wooden cupboard next to the bed. There are three sliding glass windows and outside is a balcony with a wooden table and two wooden chairs.

"What do you think son? I'm sure you're going to enjoy our stay here." Bartholomew asked as he places his hands on his hips.

"Sure, whatever." Hope walks over to the bed and sits on it.

"Don't talk in that uninterested tone of yours." Bartholomew frowned at him.

"I'm fine okay?" Hope yelled as he turns to his father.

Bartholomew sighed and sits next to Hope. He places a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Is that incident you had in school still troubling you?"

"Dad, we already talked about it. It was them who started it! They were hurting my classmate. I had to do something." Hope said.

"Yes son, I know you're trying to help. But you're still only getting yourself into more trouble. Your grades and conduct in school is worsening and I don't want you to continue doing these kind of things at school."

Hope sighed. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Son, I know a lot of things have been troubling you. I know you're still trying to get over Mom's death, focusing on your studies. But remember, you still have me and whenever you have any problems, you can always talk to me. And now, we're on vacation and I want you to enjoy yourself and forget about the past. And after this vacation, promise me you will work harder at school, alright?"

Hope turns to his dad and gave a tiny smile. "Sure, dad."

"Now then, let's start unpacking our stuff, shall we?"

* * *

Everybody at a roulette table laughed as Snow collected the chips he won.

"Damn Snow, you're good at this game!" One of the gamblers said.

"Thanks." Snow smiled as he takes his cup of drink and takes a sip. "This must be the best night of my life."

"You want another round, Mr. Villiers?" The roulette operator asked.

"Nope, I believe that's enough for me. Like my dad always tells me, once you win a lot of money, you better stop while you still can." Snow said as he puts his chips into his pockets and turns to the man next to him. "You can go ahead and take my place now."

"Thank you, sir." The man smiled before sitting on the chair. Snow walks away from the table and walks down the stairs, leading to the dining area where is filled with men and women dressed in suits, having their dinner and at the front of the dining area was a small stage with a woman in a beautiful red dress singing and a band of musicians playing their instruments.

Snow looks around the area and smiles. He enjoys being in a place like this. Before he came to this island, he was the former mayor of Los Angeles. He had no intention in being mayor but was forced to be appointed in 2009 after the previous mayor died from a car accident. During his time as mayor, he has trouble dealing with many problems and because of his incompetence as a mayor, he has been ridiculed by the press and residents of the city. In 2010, Snow unsurprisingly decided not to run for another term and left the office immediately after he is done serving the remainder of the former mayor's term. Now that he is free of his 'torture', he decided to celebrate his retirement by going on a vacation on Coccon Island.

Snow's thoughts suddenly snap when Serah bumps into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serah said.

"Hey, it's okay." Snow said to Serah. "At least you didn't mess up my suit."

Serah laughed a bit, then widens her eyes when she recognizes Snow. "Hey, I think I know you. You must be Snow Villiers, former mayor of LA right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Snow shrugs. "Please, I'm already retired. No more insults."

"Oh no, it's okay. We are in vacation. We're supposed to have fun and forget our troubles right?" Serah said as she pulls a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes, of course." Snow laughed as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I'll see you around?" Serah asked with a smile.

"Sure. Definitely." Snow smiled back before they both wave goodbye.

As Serah walks away, a waitress walks up to her. "Do you want a drink?" She asked Serah.

"Sure." Serah smiled as she takes a cup from the waitress's tray. The waitress then walks away until a voice called up to her.

"Vanille."

The waitress, now known as Vanille, turns her head and sees a waiter walking up to her.

"Yes Cid, what is it?" Vanille asked Cid.

"Vanille, Jihl wants you in the kitchen immediately." Cid said.

"No problem." Vanille walks past Cid, but turns back to him. "And Cid, thank you for giving me this job."

Cid smiled at Vanille and said, "No problem. I understand the problems you and your family are facing. You're doing an amazing job so far, Vanille. I'm sure you'll make your family proud."

Vanille smiled before turning away.

Serah sat down on a chair and takes a sip of a drink.

"_Come on Claire, why aren't you with me? You would have loved this place."_ She thought.

* * *

Lightning walks into the balcony of her room. She places her hands on the railing and stares at the night sky.

"_I'm trying to forget the past…but I just can't."_ She thought.

She digs into her pocket and took out a photo of her and her squadmates. She was standing in the middle smiling happily with two of her squadmates each wrapping an arm around her. The photo was taken just a few days before the tragic incident that cost most of her squadmates' lives and the fall of her famed reputation.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, you guys." She closed her eyes.

"Hey you!"

Lightning's eyes snap open as she heard a voice coming from the swimming pool below. At the pool, a woman dressed in a bikini was running over to a hotel staff member with two security guards following him behind. Behind the woman was a man. For some reason, the man is drooping his arms and walking very slowly. He also what seems to have blood around his mouth.

"Sir, you got to help me! That man is insane! He just bit me!" The woman said to the staff member as she shows him her bleeding arm.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll deal with him. Nash, Terry, deal with him." The staff member said.

"Yes sir!"

The two guards walk over to the man. Nash, the muscular of the two guards grabs the man by the collar.

"You sir, are in big trouble you know that?" Nash said to him.

"Whoa, Nash, take it easy! We may be security, but we don't use violence." Terry said.

Suddenly, the man grabs Nash's arm and bites it, causing blood to spray everywhere. Nash yells in extreme amount of pain as he lets go of the man and falls to the ground.

"Nash!" Terry yelled as he kneels down to him.

The staff member widens his eyes in horror. He quickly takes out his radio and said, "Men! We have a lunatic on-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, the woman in bikini wraps her arm around the staff member's neck and bites him on the shoulder. The staff member yells in agony.

Nash suddenly lifts his head up and bites Terry on his neck, causing him to scream.

Lightning gasped as she widens her eyes in horror and covers her mouth. She took a few steps away from the balcony, before turning around and runs out of the room. She bursts open the door and runs down the hallway.

She has to find Serah and tell her what's going on.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank EliteSky, CloudRed1988, t1Mb3r, fujingodofwind and ShadowCub for reviewing. Thanks guys! I think this story is off to a good start. Let's continue.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lightning breathed in and out and she runs into the elevator. She presses the Level 1 button several times until the doors close shut. As the lift travels down, Lightning leans back on the wall. What the fuck just happened? What she just saw back there scared the shit out of her. She has seen many terrifying things during her time in Iraq but what she just saw was beyond terrifying.

She catches her breath as the lift reaches the bottom floor. She rushes out of the elevator and runs through the foyer. Passing people gave her strange looks, but she ignored them. She reaches to the big pair of doors leading to the ballroom and opens them, causing several people in the ballroom to turn their heads to her.

There were murmurs among the people in the ballroom as Lightning walk past them, ignoring them. All she cares now is looking for her sister.

"Serah!" Lightning yelled as she looks around the huge ballroom. "Serah, where are you?"

"Claire?" Serah asked confused as she looks down at her sister from the second floor

"Serah!" Lightning yelled as she runs up the stairs and goes over to her sister.

"Claire, wha-" Serah got cut off when Lightning grabs her arm.

"We have to go!" Lightning yelled.

"Claire, what's going on?" Serah said.

"Let's go! Now!" lightning yelled as she drags her.

"Why are you acting crazy? You're scaring me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell is going on here?"

Lightning turns her head and sees Snow walking over to her.

"Ma'am, mind explaining to me what are doing to her?" Snow asked with a stern look on his face.

"It's okay Mr. Villiers." Serah tried to explain. "She's my-"

"None of your business! My sister and I are just leaving!" Lightning snapped at him.

"Claire!" Serah yelled, completely shock by Lightning's unnatural behaviour.

Before Lightning could walk past Snow, Snow grabs her by the arm and stops her.

"Let me go!" Lightning yelled as she struggles to break free of his grip.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on! And stop behaving like this! You're getting lots of attention in this room, you know?" Snow said.

Lightning calmed down a bit and looks around the room. She sees that everyone in the room are staring at her with confused looks. Some of them are murmuring to each other, wondering what's wrong with her.

Lightning then turns back to Snow and Serah.

"I'm sorry." Lightning sighed.

"It's okay Claire. Just tell me, what's going on?" Serah said calmly.

* * *

"What did you say?" Snow asked as he, Serah and Lightning walk through the foyer.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Two security guards and a staff member were trying to stop a man from attacking a woman. But the man bit the security guard in the arm and now all of them are attacking each other." Lightning said.

"Claire, is this true?" Serah asked.

"Yes, Serah! I saw it!" Lightning said.

"Ma'am, are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Snow asked.

"I don't drink, sir!" Lightning said as she turns to him. "Right now, it's not the time to argue. We need to find something to defend ourselves!"

Serah and Snow watched as Lightning walks over to the emergency box containing a fire axe inside it. She smashes the glass with her elbow and grabs the axe.

"Claire! Stop this!" Serah yelled in horror.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Snow yelled angrily. "You only do when there's an emergency!"

"There is going to be an emergency!" Lightning yelled back as she turns around. "I want you two to find something to defend yourselves as well."

"But Claire-" Serah said.

"DO AS I SAY SERAH!" Lightning yelled.

_BEEEEEP…_

Lightning, Serah and Snow look up as they heard the radio about to make an announcement.

"What's going on now?" Snow said.

Lightning narrows her eyes. "It's happening."

* * *

"_Attention everyone in the hotel…."_

Hope looks up as he sits on his bed in his room.

_"A fight has just broken out in the hotel…"_

Vanille looks concerned as she and the other chefs and waiters in the kitchen look up as well.

"_I advise you all to remain calm, follow our staff members' instructions and evacuate the hotel. I repeat, I advise you all-"_

The receptionist narrows her eyes as she digs into her pocket and slows takes out her gun.

"_Wha…what are you doing? No! Don't come near me! Somebody! Somebody help me! Help me please! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

This was followed by the sound of biting and blood splattering.

Serah gasps and covers her mouth while Snow and Lightning's eyes were shaking.

There was a moment of silence throughout the hotel as everyone drops their jaws and widen their eyes in horror after what they just heard.

* * *

Everyone screamed in horror as everyone rush out of their rooms and run around like a stampede.

The three watched as everyone is running around in different directions in the foyer.

"Well, now do you guys believe?" Lightning asked Snow and Serah as she turns to them. The two nod their heads. "Good, now what are you guys waiting for? Find something to defend yourselves!"

Serah and Snow quickly turn their heads to a nearby janitor's closet and open the door. Serah quickly grabs a mop and a fire extinguisher while Snow grabs a metal pail and a wrench.

"Alright, we can't get out through the main entrance because it's too crowded and the stampede might kill us so our only option now is going up. Let's go!" Lightning said to them before turning around and runs over to the stairs.

"Why should you be the one giving out orders?" Snow said.

"Because she's a war veteran. She has experience when things like this happen." Serah said to Snow before following Lightning.

"Really?" Snow arched an eyebrow before following them as well.

* * *

Vanille looks around and walks slowly through the kitchen as everyone in the kitchen run out panicking.

"Manager! Manager Nibaat, where are you?" Vanille yelled in concern. She then turns her head to a metal door left open. She walks over to the door and opens it, seeing Jihl kneeling down on the floor

"Manager, we need to get out of here now! This place is going chaotic!" Vanille cried. She then softened when she hears Jihl…sobbing? "Jihl?" She asked in concern. She turns her head and sees the switch. She turns it on and the room lights up.

However, this triggers Jihl to turn her head around. Vanille gasped in horror and steps back as she sees her face. Her eyes have turned red and her teeth have turned into small fangs and there's blood drooling from her mouth. And in front of Jihl…was a corpse!

Jihl let out a blood curling scream at Vanille after she got up from the floor. Vanille froze in horror as she slowly walks up to her.

"No!" Vanille screamed. "Stay back! NOOO!"

_BANG!_

Vanille opens her eyes and sees a hole through Jihl's forehead and she slumps to the ground.

"You okay?" A voice asked Vanille.

Vanille turns her head and sees the receptionist putting her gun back into her pocket.

"Yeah." Vanille nods her head.

"My name's Fang." The receptionist introduced herself.

"Vanille."

"Come on." Fang grabs Vanille's hand and escorts her out. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"No Fang, wait! I need to find my friend Cid!"

* * *

Lightning, Serah and Snow arrive at the second floor and they all saw a group of seven infected people walking slowly to them.

"Come on guys! Let's fight them!" Lightning said. All three then charge over to the group. Lightning goes over to the nearest infected person and slashes off his head with her axe. Then she stabs her axe on the second nearest person on her forehead.

Snow walks over to one of them and swings his wrench onto his head, sending him falling to the floor. "This used to be a nice place for relaxing!" Snow yelled angrily before he smashes his head with his metal pail, splattering blood everywhere.

"Don't mess with me! I used to be a fencer in college!" Serah said. She yells as she charges over to one of them and stabs his heart with the tip of her mop. However, the infected person lifts his head up and growls at her.

Serah widens her eyes in disbelief. "That's impossible! I stabbed his heart."

Lightning yells as she walks over and slashes his head off with her axe.

"You have to aim for their heads!" Lightning said to Serah.

"Right, got it." Serah nods her head. Lightning and Serah turn around and sees Snow dragging a small table out from the nearest room.

Snow then carries the table over the head and throws at the remaining three infected people. The table sends the three infected people dragging through the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

"Thanks." Lightning said to Snow.

"No problem. I used to do weightlifting before I graduate from university." Snow said.

_AAAAAAAHHHH!_

Lightning, Serah and Snow turn around and see an infected man pinning a woman on the floor in a distance.

"Please! Don't bite me!" The woman screamed as she tries to push the man away. However, the man bites her on her neck.

Serah gasps and covers her mouth in horror.

"We have to keep moving you guys." Lightning said as she places a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah. We need to get out of this shithole." Snow said in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Serah said before the three turn away.

* * *

Vanille watched in horror as she and Fang walk through the foyer, which is filled with infected people biting their victims.

_"It hurts!"_

_"Get off of me!"_

_"No! STOP IT!"_

Vanille closes her eyes, not wanting to see the violence around her.

"Come on Vanille, we need to get to the top." Fang said to Vanille.

Vanille looks at Fang and gasps. "Fang! In front of you!"

Fang gasps as she turns her head and sees a person staggering to her while grabbing his arm in pain. Vanille widens her eyes, recognizing who the person is.

"Cid!" Vanille cried as she tries to go over to him.

"Vanille! Stay back!" Cid yelled at her. Fang holds out her arm in front of Vanille, stopping her.

"Cid?" Vanille said.

"He's been bitten. He's going to turn into one of them!" Fang said to Vanille.

"Please…" Cid lifts his head up to them. "Kill me."

"Cid…" Vanille said as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Kill me! I don't want to turn into one of them! I WANT TO BE HUMAN TIL THE VERY END!" Cid yelled before he vomits a huge amount of blood onto the floor.

Fang turns to Vanille. "I'm sorry Vanille." She then turns back to Cid and aims her gun at his head.

"NOOO!" Vanille screamed. But it was too late as Fang shot Cid in the head. Cid rolls his eyes back as he slumps to the ground.

"Cid!" Vanille cried as she runs over to him and kneels next to his body. "No…" She sobbed over her friend's dead body while Fang kneels down to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Fang said softly. She pulls vanilla up and hugs her. "I'm so sorry."

Vanille cried on her shoulder while Fang rubs her back to comfort her.

Fang turns her head and sees a few infected people walking over to her. She turns back to vanilla and said, "Come on, it's not the time to grieve over your friend. We have to get out of here."

Vanille looks up at her and nods her head. Fang grabs Vanille by the arm and they both walk over to the stairs.

* * *

"Dad?" Hope said as he holds the hotel phone to his ear. "Dad, please pick up! Please!"

"HOPE!"

Hope drops his phone and turns to the door. "Dad!" He yelled as he runs over to the door. He opens up and widens his eyes in horror as he sees an infected pinning Bartholomew on the floor and biting his arm.

"Get away from him!" Hope yelled angrily. He turns his head and grabs a nearby fire extinguisher. He hits the infected's head with the extinguisher before he grabs his father's arm and brings him into the room. He sets his father on the bed before quickly shutting the door.

Hope turns his head when his father starts coughing. "Dad, are you alright?" Hope asked in concern.

"Son…I don't think I can last much longer." Bartholomew said.

"No Dad! We can get out of here alright! I know we can!" Hope cried.

"No Son…" Bartholomew coughed again and Hope widens his eyes in horror as blood splattered on the floor. "Hope…remember that dagger I gave you on your birthday?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to use it and kill me."

"What? No! I can't-"

"Do it Hope. For your father's sake." Bartholomew said as he let out a tiny smile.

Tears now formed in Hope's eyes as he stares at his father. Eventually, he takes out his dagger from his pocket and lifts it up high. "I love you Dad." He sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too." Bartholomew smiled at his son. Hope closes his eyes as he stabs his father's head with his dagger.

Hope fell to his knees and wailed in despair after killing his father. Suddenly, he turns his head and sees the door burst open and a few infected people walk into the room.

"No! Stay back!" Hope yelled in fear as he crawls away from them. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

* * *

Lightning, Serah and Snow run up the stairs. Suddenly, Lightning stops running and turns to the direction of the scream.

"Claire?" Serah asked puzzled, wondering why her sister stops.

"Lightning, what's going on?" Snow asked as well.

"I thought I heard someone calling for help." Lightning said, not looking at them.

"Claire…" Serah said.

"You go ahead." Lightning turns to them. "I'll come back after I'm done. I promised."

Serah nods her head. "Do what you have to do then."

"Thanks." Lightning smiled a bit before turning around and run back down to the second floor.

"Serah, let's keep going. I'm sure she'll be fine." Snow said to Serah. Serah turns to him and nods her head before the two continue running up the stairs.

* * *

"No! Don't come any closer!" Hope pleaded desperately as tears of fright pours down his face. He didn't want to die. Not right now. He's still so young and there are still so many things in his life he hasn't experience.

But Hope realizes that it's completely hopeless. No one can help him. His parents are both dead and there's no one left in this world who could help him. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate.

'_At least I'll get to be with Mom and Dad again. There's nothing left for me in this world.'_ Hope thought sadly.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Hope opens his eyes in shock as Lightning enters the room and slices off one of the infected's head with her axe. Lightning then kicks the next infected and slices off his head. Lightning then grabs the last infected by her shoulder and slashes off her head.

When it's over, Lightning turned to Hope and said calmly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Hope gave a small nod at his savior, still shocked of what just happened.

Lightning turned to Bartholomew's dead body on the bed. "Who's he?" She asked Hope.

"He's…he's my father. He told me to kill him before he turns one of them." Hope answered.

Lightning then carries the body out of the bed and gently places it on the floor. She removes the dagger from his forehead and looks up at Hope. "He must have been a good father, isn't he?" She asked as she hands the dagger back to Hope.

"Yeah…he is…" Hope said as tears formed in his eyes again. Lightning grabs a blanket and covers the body.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Lightning said.

Hope suddenly threw himself against her, hugging her tightly, as hot tears spilled from his eyes as he openly wept onto Lightning's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay…" Lightning said softly as she hugs back and gently strokes his head. "It's okay…"

Hope then looks up at her with tearstained eyes. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here." Lightning said. Hope nodded in agreement. "There's nothing here now, let's go." She pulls Hope up and they both walk out of the room.

As they walk down the hallway, Lightning and Hope see a group of uninfected people running away from an infected. However, one person, who is grabbing his bleeding shoulder, walks over to the infected person.

"Sir…I'm not going to turn into you…right?" The person asked with a crazed smile. The infected person grabs him by the face and the man yells in agony as he pins him to the ground and bites his neck.

Suddenly, a bullet shot through the infected's head and he slumps to the ground. Lightning and Hope look up and see Fang and Vanille walking over to them.

"You guys alright?" Fang asked Lightning and Hope.

"Hey, you're that receptionist." Lightning said, recognizing Fang.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Hope asked.

"I can explain everything later." Fang said to everyone.

"You have an explanation for all of this?" Lightning asked Fang, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but let's get to my room first." Fang said.

Vanille turns her head and sees the bitten man letting out a moan as he slowly rises up. But within one second, Fang aims her gun at his head and shot him.

"Come on, let's go!" Fang yelled. The four then ran down the hallway.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Snow swings his wrench at the head of an infected while Serah stabs another infected into the forehead with her mop. She cringes as blood splattered on her face.

"I can see you don't really like fighting." Snow said to Serah as he turns to her.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a fighter as my sister is." Serah replied.

Snow widens his eyes. "Serah! Behind you!"

Serah gasps and quickly turns around to see an infected growling as he is about to grab her. Serah let out a scream.

Suddenly, Lightning yells as she slashes off the infected's head with her axe with Fang, Vanille and Hope standing behind her.

"Sis!" Serah cried happily.

Lightning smiled at her. "I told you I will come back."

Serah looks at the three people behind her. "Who are they?" She asked Lightning.

"They are survivors I found." Lightning replied.

"Hi, I'm Oerba Dia Vanille." Vanille greeted softly.

"Hope Estheim." Hope gave a nod.

"And I'm Oerba Yun Fang." Fang said.

Everybody then turn their heads to the front and see more infected people walking towards them.

"Looks like it's never going to end, isn't it?" Serah said as she holds her mop up.

"Yeah, we'll just have to stick together." Lightning said, holding up her axe.

"Hey kid, take this." Snow said as he throws the fire extinguisher to Hope, who catches it. "You know how to use this?

"Yeah, I've seen a school demonstration on how to use this before." Hope said as he holds the extinguisher and takes the hose with his other hand.

"Vanille, you should fight too." Fang said to Vanille as she reloads her gun.

"What? Why?" Vanille asked, widening her eyes.

"Because I'm running out of bullets soon!"

"Let's go!" Lightning yelled. Everyone except Vanille charged at the infected people. Lightning and Snow quickly slash through the infected people with their weapons.

Hope aims his fire extinguisher at six infected people. "This is for my father!" He yelled before he shoots a huge blast of carbon dioxide at the infected people, knocking them all down.

Serah swings her mop at an infected person, knocking him to the ground. Lightning slashes off another infected person's head before asking Fang, "Fang, where's your room?"

"Room 04-11!" Fang replied as she fires her gun at three infected people.

Vanille watched and whimpered in fear as she watched the five fight the infected. Never before in her life has she seen so much violence. Not only that, this whole bloody fight is bringing back memories to her. Horrible, terrifying memories of her past.

"No…" Vanille managed to say out. "No…stop this! STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Suddenly, Vanille gasps and snaps her eyes open when a door behind her burst open and a tall infected person walks out of the room.

"Vanille!" Fang yelled alarmed before turning around and aims her gun at the infected. However, when she pulls the trigger, there was only a click. Fang gasps. Her gun is now empty and she doesn't have anymore bullets in her pocket!

Lightning, Snow, Hope and Serah also turn around and all look alarmed. "VANILLE!" Hope and Lightning screamed.

"Please…" Vanille pleaded with tears in her eyes as the infected person walks towards her. "Please…stay away! I didn't do anything bad! I never did anything bad in my life!" Vanille then felt the emergency box next to the wall. Immediately, she curls her hand into a fist and smashes the glass. She grabs the fire axe that was in the box and let out a scream as she swings the fire axe and slashes off the infected person's head.

Vanille breathed heavily as his body fall to the ground. Lightning, Snow, Serah, Hope and Fang watch in horror as Vanille starts to giggle, and a few seconds later, she starts laughing, and a few more seconds later, her eyes bulged open and starts laughing maniacally.

"How do you like that? I told you not to come near me, but you wouldn't listen!" Vanille yelled with a manic grin on her face. She brings up the axe above her head. "All you monsters deserve to die!" She brings down the axe onto the body and stabs the chest. "You evil monsters don't deserve to exist in this world! Because of you monsters, my brother doesn't exist in this world anymore! My family lived in fear and poverty for years! AND EVERYBODY I KNOW AND LOVE HAS DIED AROUND ME! I WANT YOU ALL TO DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIEEEE!" Vanille shrieked in laughter as she continuously stabs the body with her axe, splattering blood everywhere around her.

Snow, Serah, Fang and Hope froze in horror as they watched Vanille in her manic state and they also could not help but feel pity for her. Vanille seems to have turn from an innocent young woman into a psychopath.

Lightning narrows her eyes and grits her teeth and as walks over to Vanille. She turns Vanille around and all of the sudden, the back of her hand made contact to her face. Vanille stopped laughing as her head turned and her right cheek began to sting.

Vanille places her hand on her cheek as she turns back to Lightning. "Light…ning?"

"Get a hold of yourself Vanille!" Lightning scolded. "That's not who you are!"

Vanille turns back to the body of the infected person she killed earlier. She widens her eyes in horror as she sees the bloody scene she has created.

"Bro…ther?" Vanille moaned as a tear rolled down her cheek. She stood there silently for a few seconds, until she gulped and whimpered. She starts shaking uncontrollably as tears are now flooding down her cheeks.

"Hey…it's okay." Lightning said softly as she hugs Vanille into a warm embrace, trying to comfort her.

Vanille now sobs unhappily as she cried onto Lightning's shoulder.

"Oh brother! If only you were still here!" Vanille bawled unhappily. Snow, Serah, Hope and fang watched with pity as Vanille continuing drenching Lightning's shoulders with her tears.

* * *

Everybody slowly entered Fang's room as she slowly opens the door and turn on the lights.

"Here we are, guys. Here's my room." Fang said. Suddenly, Lightning punches the back of Fang's head, causing her to fall onto her bed.

"Claire!" Serah yelled in shock.

"Lightning, what's wrong with you!" Snow yelled. Vanille and Hope are stunned as well.

Fang turns around as Lightning said coldly to her. "Tell us what the hell is going on or I will consider you as an enemy."

There was a moment of silence in the room as Fang and Lightning stared at each other with glares. Fang finally let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you all what's going on. But first, we have to barricade the door."

"Snow and I will do that." Hope said. He then grabs a wooden chair while Snow drags the wooden table. Snow pushes the wooden table in front of the door and Hope places the wooden chair on it. Vanille and Serah decided to help as well as they place a small table, the television and some lamps on them as well. Once they made sure their barricade is secured, everyone sit on the floor as Fang took out a briefcase from the bottom of her bed and places it on the bed. After removing the combination lock from her briefcase, she opens it up and took out several files and some photos from the case and shows them to the other survivors.

"My name is Oerba Yun Fang, an agent working for the FBI. I've been assigned here to Cocoon Island to track down a Moldovan terrorist named Yaag Rosch. Here is his picture." Fang said before giving Lightning a photo of Yaag. She looks at the photo and it appears to be a young man with silver hair, tied to a ponytail and dressed in a black suit.

"During 1990, Soviet scientists were stationed in a small village in Moldova to create a top secret chemical weapon for the Soviet Army which they could use to attack the United States with."

"So the Soviet Union attempted to invade the United States with a chemical virus." Serah said.

"Exactly." Fang nodded. "Fortunately, the CIA was able to find the scientists' hideout before they could hand the chemical to the army. The CIA sent a small team of agents to their hideout and they killed all the scientists who were working on the virus. However, it was too late. The virus has spread to the villagers in the small village they were stationed in."

"That's horrible…" Vanille said as her eyes felt cold. Serah turns to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"What happen to the villagers?" Snow asked.

"The US government had no choice…" Fang paused for a moment. "But to order the US military to kill everyone in the village before the virus could spread." Everyone gasped.

"No…" Vanille said as she felt like crying again.

"This is insane!" Lightning yelled angrily. "The US military is meant to protect civilians, not kill them!"

"And I thought everybody died in that village because of famine!" Serah said.

"That was just a cover-up by the US government to not embarrass themselves to the American people." Fang said. "Yaag Rosch was the son of two of the scientists who was working on the virus. He was on a business trip in East Germany when the slaughter happened. Now, angered by the death of his parents and the slaughter of his people, it is rumored that he's now here in the US Virgin Islands with a sample of the virus to get revenge on the United States. And it looks like the rumors are true."

There was a moment of silence in the room after Fang finished explanation. Hope then broke the silence.

"What should we do now?" He asked.

"We're going to escape of course." Lightning said.

"But how?" Snow asked.

"My helicopter is on the rooftop." Fang said. "All we have to do is continue fighting our way up to the top of the building and escape."

"What about Yaag?" Serah asked.

"Hopefully, we will find him and arrest him." Fang said before she kneels down to the other bed and took out two huge metal cases. "Arm yourselves with these." She opens the two cases in front of the others, who all widen their eyes in awe. Inside the cases were several military guns, ammunition and combat knives.

"Well guys, you know what we all should do." Lightning said as she stood up. "We must stick together at all times in order for all of us to survive."

Snow nodded as he stood up as well. "You lead us the way, Lightning." He said with a smirk.

"And remember everyone, none of us should get infected." Fang said. "If this virus were to leave this island, it will spread worldwide. And there will be no hope for the world."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter everyone! This one took a bit longer since I had minor writer's block and had to study for an exam over the week. But now my exam is over and my three-week school break has began, so hopefully I had more time to write my stories.**

**Also, I know this is off-topic but please pray for Japan! By now, all of you have seen the destruction that the earthquake and tsunami have created on her and we must now pray and hope for her recovery. God bless Japan, the greatest country in the world!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Vanille sat in the shower, curling herself up and wrapping her arms around her legs, silently sobbing.

"Hey there, you okay?"

Vanille looks up and sees hope entering the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanille said, wiping a tear off from her eye.

"Back there, you totally scare us." Hope said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Hope enters the shower and sits next to Vanille to comfort her. "You said something about your brother. What happened to him?" He asked.

Vanille's eyes turned cold. "I was born in a small village in Brazil. My father, mother, brother and I lived in poverty and we were very poor. But we are still very happy as long as we had each other. But one day, when I was thirteen, a riot broke out in my village…and my brother…was one of the people who died." Vanille tried to suppress a sob but despite her best attempts, she was completely overcome by emotion and now shedding her tears. "The killer forced me to watch him kill my brother in front of me!"

Hope just stared back at her wordlessly, his expression badly distorted by the intense emotional pain in his heart. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Vanille, c'mon…don't cry…" Hope wraps his arm around Vanille, trying to comfort her.

"I really am the most unluckiest girl in the world. First, my brother died, then my family and I moved to America hoping to find a new life but we are soon running out of money…and now I'm trapped in this…this…nightmare!" Vanille wailed.

"It's okay Vanille. Everything's going to be fine. You heard what Lightning said. As long as we stick together, we will survive. All of us, including you will get out of here alive. I promise." Hope whispered.

Vanille eventually nodded her head slowly and leans her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Snow inserts a silencer into his M16 rifle.

"M16 rifle, eh? Nice choice." Lightning said to him as she walks over while putting three grenades into her pouch.

"Thanks." Snow said as he turns to her. "What weapon did you choose?"

"The M4 carbine. It's a more highly recommended rifle than the M16 because it's shorter, lighter, fires fully automatic and comes with a telescoping buttstock." Lightning said as she holds up her M4 carbine.

"Sounds nice." Snow said. "By the way, Serah told me you used to be a soldier stationed in Iraq."

"Yeah, she's right. I had my own squad too."

"What happened? What made you leave Iraq?" Snow said. Lightning's eyes grew cold and turns her head away, unsure of how to reply Snow's question.

"Guys."

Snow and Lightning turn their heads to Serah and Fang who walk over to them. Serah is carrying a MP5 submachine gun and carries a machete on her back while Fang is carrying a Mossberg 590 shotgun and has a Swiss combat knife strapped around her left thigh.

"I suggest we should only shoot an infected if they are coming for us so that we won't waste our ammunition and supplies." Serah said.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Serah. Looks like you learnt something from me after all." Lightning chuckled.

"We should also rescue survivors if we can find any." Snow said.

"Yes. And again, we have to stick together." Fang said.

Everyone turn their heads as Vanille and Hope step out of the bathroom.

"Are you two ready?" Serah asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Vanille said as she holds up two SIG Sauer P226 pistols.

"Me too." Hope said as he carries an M40 Sniper Rifle.

"Alright, good luck everyone." Fang said. "Lightning, will you help me remove the barricade?"

"No problem." Lightning said with a nod. Serah, Snow, Hope and Vanille watch as Fang and Lightning remove the furniture and other objects from the door. The four took deep breaths and hold their guins tightly as they prepare for the fight of their lives. After Fang push away the last object from the door, she turns to Lightning and gave her a nod.

Lightning nods her head back before turning to the door and kicks it open.

The infected people turn their heads to their room as the door bursts open. Immediately, Lightning and Fang ran out of the room and shoot down all the infected people in the hallway.

After the hallway is cleared and all the infected people in the area are down, Lightning and Fang reload their guns before Lightning turns to the room and gestures Snow, Serah, Hope and Vanille to follow her and Fang.

They ran down the hallway and climb up the stairs to the next level.

As they enter the fifth level, they immediately heard a scream. Everyone turned to the room next to them and Fang gestures Lightning to open the door. Lightning kicks the door open and they see six infected people surrounding a female tourist, a male tourist and a bellboy.

Lightning, Fang, Snow, Serah, Vanille and Hope quickly lift up their guns and shot all the infected people through their heads.

After the six infected people fell to the floor, the three look up at their saviors.

"Thank you v-" The female tourist tried to say but got quickly interrupted by Serah.

"Not so loud." Serah whispered loudly. "We wouldn't want to get their attention."

"We're going to get out of here. Would you like to follow us?" Snow asked. The three nodded.

"Then grab something to defend yourselves with." Fang said.

* * *

Hope repeatedly presses the elevator button, but everybody sees the indicator and there is no response at all.

"It's no use. The elevator's not responding." Hope said.

"Then we'll have to reset and turn on the power again at the generator room." The bellboy, who is now holding a crowbar, said.

"Do you have some sort of map that can show us the location of the generator room?" Snow asked the bellboy. The bellboy nodded and he took out a hotel map from his pocket and hands it to Snow. Show unfolds the map and looks at it.

"It's at level 12." Snow said.

"That's 7 levels above our current level. We'll have to continue sticking together." Fang said.

"Let's go everyone." Lightning said before everybody continues climbing their way up to the top.

When they reach the sixth level, they see more infected people in the hallway. Vanille holds up her pistols, ready to shoot them but Serah holds out her arm in front of her, stopping her.

"Wait Vanille." Serah said. "Look at them." Everybody watch the infected people and even though some are in front of them, some are leaning their heads against the walls while others are walking around slowly in different directions. "They don't seem to be noticing us."

"Maybe they can't see us." Snow said.

"And maybe if we walk past them extremely quiet, they won't attack us." Hope said.

"But those are just theories." Fang said. "One of us has to volunteer to see if our theories are true."

Lightning closes her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'll volunteer." She said.

"Claire, are you going to be okay?" Serah said to Lightning.

"Look guys, if you all choose me and Fang to be the leaders, then it is my and Fang's responsibilities to keep you guys safe and make decisions." Lightning said.

Snow nodded in agreement. "Good luck, Lightning." He said.

"Thanks." Lightning said before walking over to the infected people very slowly and quietly. Lightning quietly let out a few deep breaths as honestly, she's extremely nervous and afraid that their theory might be false. She slowly approaches the nearest infected person. She stops walking and stood quietly. A few sweatdrops flow down the side of her head and she shuts her eyes as the infected person slowly walks over to her.

She opens her eyes again a few seconds later and to her surprise, the infected person is slowly walking pass her as if he didn't notice her. Lightning let out a quiet sigh before she kneels down and grabs a nearby high heel shoe that originally belongs to a now-infected woman. She throws the high-heel shoe as far as she could. When the shoe lands on the floor, all the infected people in the hallway turn around and walk over to the direction of the sound.

Lightning turns around and gestures all the survivors to follow her. Everyone nodded and quickly run quietly over to her.

Unfortunately, their safety is short-lived as the male tourist accidentally trips over a bloody crowbar that is laying on the floor. The male tourist falls to the floor and groan in pain. The others gasp as they turn to him. It also attracted the attention of the infected people and they all turn around and walk over to the survivors. Some infected people were also bursting out of the rooms and walking over to them as well.

"Dammit! So much for our safety!" Snow yelled.

"Fire!" Lightning yelled to everyone and they fire their guns at the infected people. One by one, the infected fell to the ground as they get shot by the rain of bullets.

Vanille repeatedly fire her pistols at the infected people in front of her. But she's unaware that one infected is walking over to her at her left side. Before the infected person could reach her however, Hope quickly fires his sniper rifle at him and shot through his forehead. Vanille turns her head and sees him fall to the ground.

"Thanks Hope!" Vanille smiled as she turns to him.

"Thank me later. Just keep firing." Hope smiled as he turns back to the front and aims his sniper rifle and three infected people. He fires his sniper rifle and the bullet shot through the foreheads of all three infected people in a row.

The male tourist however is having trouble trying to defend himself from the infected. He swings his fireaxe at the infected person in front of him, slashing off his head, but two more infected people are coming over to him by his sides. He let out a scream as the two infected managed to grab him by his arms and they both bite him on his shoulders.

"Gadot!" the female tourist cried in horror as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Just go Lebreau! Run away while you still can!" Gadot yelled as another infected person wraps his arm around his neck and bites him on the back of his neck.

"You heard him!" Serah said as she grabs Lebreau's arm. "We have to get out of here. He can't be saved anymore!"

Lebreau turns to Serah with tearstained eyes and shakes her head sadly. She pulls out of Serah's grip and runs over to Gadot.

"No! Come back!" Serah yelled out to her.

"Let her go." Fang said to her. "There is nothing you can do. If you truly loved someone, you will have to die along with him."

"The path is clear!" Lightning yelled after she shot down the last infected person in front of her. "Let's keep moving!"

"Just go!" The bellboy yelled to Hope and Vanille before an infected person grabs him by the arm and bites his shoulder, making him yell in agony.

"What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Maqui!" The bellboy replied.

"Thank you Maqui! I will remember you for your bravery!"

"Come on!" Vanille grabs Hope's arm before they both follow after Lightning, Snow, Serah and Fang.

Lightning grits her teeth and narrows her eyes as they continue running down the hallway. They are still a long way from complete safety.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The group continues climbing up the stairs until they finally reach the eleventh floor.

"This is it guys! Only one more flight of stairs and we will reach the generator room." Snow said with a smile.

Everybody turn their heads and see that the hallway is empty and not a single infected person in sight. Everyone sigh in relief and they walk slowly down the hallway.

Lightning turns her head to Serah and notices a grim look on her face. "What's wrong Serah?" She asked.

"Claire…this is all my fault." Serah whispered.

"What makes you think of that?"

"I never should have brought us here. Because of me, we are trapped in this…this…" Serah turns her head as Lightning places a hand on her shoulder.

"Serah, don't blame yourself. None of us know this was going to happen." Lightning said.

"I'm scared of losing you Claire. When you were in Iraq, I was so lonely and worried without you. I prayed for you every day and night, hoping you will be fine."

"Don't worry Serah. We _will _get out of here alive. I promise." Lightning said with a smile.

* * *

A silver-haired man dressed in a black suit is staring at the computer screen showing Lightning and the other survivors walking down the hallway. A smirk appears on his face.

"Well, I'm totally impressed here. I'm surprised these Americans are still able to stay healthy after I've unleashed the virus throughout the entire hotel." Yaag said. "But not any longer."

He types the keyboard and types in a command. One of the computer screens then flashes the words _**'Fire Alarm Activated"**_ on it.

Yaag looks up as the alarm rang throughout the entire building. He looks back at the screen. "Let's see if you can survive that." He turns around, walks past the dead security guards lying on the floor and leaves the room.

* * *

Lightning, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille and Hope look around and breathe heavily as the alarm rang.

"Dammit. Someone activated the alarm." Snow said.

"Now every infected in this hotel will be attracted." Serah added.

"It's him." Fang narrows her eyes. "Let's keep moving people!"

"Let's go!" Lightning yelled before everyone continues running. They reach the flight of stairs and quickly climb up to the twelfth floor.

"Look! There it is!" Vanille yelled as she points at a pair of red doors with the words 'Generator Room' on one of them.

Everyone turn their heads when they heard blood-curling screams coming from downstairs.

"They're coming!" Hope yelled in worry.

"We better hurry up!" Lightning yelled.

"I'll stay behind and fight them while you guys activate the power generator!" Snow said as he stops running and holds up his rifle.

"Me too. Go!" Fang said as she stops running as well. Lightning, Serah, Vanille and Hope nod their heads before entering the generator room. Snow and Fang turn around and aim their guns, preparing to fight the horde of infected.

Lighting and Hope push the doors open and they both enter the room. They see a huge rusty engine-generator at the end of the room.

"Christ, this thing looks ancient!" Hope said. Serah quickly runs over to the generator and types various keys on the control panel.

"Come on, turn on…" Serah said as she quickly types the control panel. Within a few seconds, she successfully activates the engine-generator and everyone in the room laugh as the generator starts running again.

"Snow! Fang! We did it!" Serah yelled happily as everyone quickly run out of the room.

"Get to the elevator then!" Fang yelled as Snow kicks an infected to the floor. They both stop shooting and turn around. Everyone then quickly run over to the elevator and Lightning presses the button repeatedly.

"Hurry up, you stupid thing!" Lightning yelled impatiently.

As they wait for the elevator, Snow continues shooting at the infected as they run over to them. Finally, the elevator arrived and the doors open.

"Everybody! Get inside!" Lightning yelled and everyone quickly got into the elevator. Once everybody got in, Snow quickly tries to close the elevator doors but suddenly, the doors stop halfway and the lights in the elevator went out.

"No!" Vanille cried.

"Dammit! The power is down again!" Hope yelled.

"Damn that power generator!" Serah yelled as she bangs her fist against the wall.

"What should we do now? This can't be the end of us!" vanilla cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Lightning closes her eyes and hung her head. "I'm so sorry guys." She said.

"What are you talking about Lightning?" Snow said as he turns to her.

"I'm going out there and save you guys." Lightning said as she looks back up with eyes of determination.

"What? " Serah yelled, her eyes widening. "Claire! Don't do this!"

"Lightning! Don't go!" Hope yelled as he grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to do this." Lightning said, pulling her arm away from Hope's grip. "Back in Iraq, I failed to save my comrades because of my cowardice. Now, I'm going to do what I should have done back then." Lightning wipes off her tears from her eyes before turning to Serah, who has tears flooding down her cheeks. "I love you Serah. I love you everyone. Goodby-"

"Save it Lightning! COVER ME EVERYONE!" Fang yelled as she leaves the elevator and shoots the infected as she runs down the hallway.

"FANG!" Lightning yelled, completely surprised.

"FANG!" Vanille screamed as she tries to go after her but Snow blocks her way.

"You heard her everyone! FIRE!" Snow yelled as he fires at the infected. Lightning nods her head and she fires at the infected as well, helping Fang to clear a path for her.

Fang runs into the generator room and quickly types on the control panel.

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator turn on again, making everyone in the elevator smile and laugh.

"Yes!" Snow said.

"She did it! She turned on the power again!" Lightning said with a smile.

"But we still have to wait for her!" Vanille said.

After she successfully activates the generator again, Fang grabs her shotgun.

'_Come on Fang, you can go back for them.'_ Fang thought. _'You can-'_

Immediately as she turns around, one infected person quickly managed to grab her by her shoulders and bites her neck, making her scream in agony. She kicks him in the gut, knocking him back.

"Damn you!" Fang yelled as she fires her shotgun at the infected person and shot off his head. Fang groans in pain as she grabs her bleeding neck and slowly walks over to the wall. She fell to the ground and lay against the wall. She turns her head to the doors and many more infected people are coming into the room and walking over to her.

Fang knew this is the end for her. Even if she managed to fight off the horde of infected coming towards her and escape, she will still become one of them and will risk everybody's lives.

A tear rolled down from Fang's eye. _'This is it…this is the end.' _Fang thought. Then, a smirk suddenly appears on her face.

"Then let's end my life with a _bang_." Fang said as she took out a grenade and removes the pin. She smirked at the infected people who are coming near her. She holds her grenade up in the air.

"Bon voyage everybody…" Fang closes her eyes before the grenade explodes, blowing her and every infected in the generator room up.

Everybody in the lift cover their ears as they heard the explosion.

"Dammit! Screw this! I'm going after her!" Snow yelled, but Serah grabs him by his shoulder.

"No Snow! She's gone." Serah said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No! She can't be gone!" Vanille protested as tears are flooding down her cheeks. "She's still slive! She's-"

"No Vanille!" Hope yelled as he grabs her by her arm. "No one can survive that explosion. She's definitely gone."

Lightning lean against the wall and fell to the floor. She let her tears roll down her cheeks as she said, "She did this for us, guys. If we leave this elevator, she did it for nothing."

Snow sighed and let the elevator doors close. "Let's get the hell out of here." He presses the highest floor button and the elevator goes up.

Everybody remained silent as they wait for the elevator to bring them up. Everyone turn their heads to Lightning as she sobbed. Snow kneels down to her and rubs her shoulder to comfort her.

"It should have been me…" Lightning said softly. "It should have been me…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**And that is the end of the chapter. And yes people, Fang is really dead. I chose her to sacrifice herself to save the others. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys and I do have regrets for killing off Fang. Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Everybody remained silent as the lift brings them up to the highest floor of the hotel. Eventually, they arrived at the 30th floor. When the elevator doors slowly open, everybody quietly walk out of the lift. They turn their heads around and see the hallways are dark and empty.

"Let's…just rest for a moment." Lightning said to everyone. Everybody nod and they all put away their weapons. Lightning leans against the wall with guilt and sorrow on her face while Serah, vanilla and Hope sat together.

Snow walks up to Lightning and asked, "You okay?"

"I don't know." Lightning sighed sadly.

Snow let out a sigh and said, "Look. Fang's death wasn't your fault. She chose to sacrifice herself to save us. You have been a great leader, Lightning. If it wasn't for you, most of us wouldn't be alive right now."

Lightning turns to Snow and gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

"So you haven't told me, what made you leave Iraq?" Snow asked.

"Well, one day, out intelligence team discovered that the terrorists were going to invade our base with rockets. The General assigned me and my squad to eliminate them before they do. We went to a small Iraqi village where they were hiding out in. Not wanting to let anyone use their rockets again, we wanted to blow their hideout up. After we eliminated most of the terrorists, one of my squadmates went to plant the bomb. However, enemy reinforcements arrived and plan to wipe us out. We were completely outnumbered. My squad wanted me, the leader, to survive so I managed to escape the hideout but most of my squad was killed when they explode the base along with the reinforcements and their own lives." Lightning explained.

"Don't blame yourself for their deaths. They save you because they love you as their leader. They wanted to serve you til the very end." Snow said as he pats her shoulder.

"Thanks." Lightning said softly. "Snow…"

"Yes?"

"If I were to die, promise me you will take care of Serah."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who is the closest to her. I know I can trust you in taking care of my sister if I were to die."

Snow let out another sigh. "Alright. And I think I should adopt Hope too." He and Lightning turn to the others and watch as Serah, Vanille and Hope are talking to each other and laughing. "I mean…his father is dead and there's probably no one left in his family."

"Yeah, and we should help Vanille too. Her family is suffering from lack of money and she still misses her brother deeply." Lightning added.

"I'm an ex-mayor. I can donate lots of money to her and her family." Snow said.

"So if you were to marry my sister Serah, you will become my brother." Lightning said with a small smirk.

"And if I were to adopt Hope, will that make us parents or older siblings?" Snow asked. Lightning and Snow laughed.

Everybody then turn their heads when they could hear growling from the bottom. It was soft, but it still indicates that they are coming.

"They're coming." Hope said.

"Then we'll have to keep moving. Let's take the stairs and climb up to the rooftop. The helicopter is waiting for us!" Lightning said to everyone.

Everybody got up and grab their weapons. They run over to the stairs. Lightning opens the door and everybody look up.

"It's only a few flights of stairs! We are almost at the top everybody!" Lightning said.

"Great!"Vanille said.

"Then let's go!" Serah said. Everybody quickly run up the stairs. They all have smiles on their faces, knowing the fact that they are finally leaving this hellhole.

Eventually, everybody reach the top and Lightning quickly open the door. They step out to see that they have finally arrived at the rooftop and to their delight; there is a helicopter in front of them.

"We did it guys!" Lightning said, breathing heavily. "We are-"

_BANG!_

"AAAAHHH!" Serah shrieked in agony as a bullet shot through her leg and she immediately fell to the floor. Everybody gasped in horror.

"SERAH!" Snow yelled as he quickly kneel down to her and grab her by her shoulders.

"Don't move…"

Everybody turn their heads to the side and see Yaag, aiming his gun at them. Everybody stare at him for a few seconds until he bursts out laughing.

"What do we have here? Five filthy Americans who are too stubborn to die?" Yaag asked with a smirk.

"You must be Yaag Rosch." Lightning said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why?" Vanille asked Yaag. "Why are you doing this?"

"Morons." Yaag said. "Now do you guys feel the pain and suffering? The same pain that my people suffered when your country slaughter them and destroy my village?"

"You god damn bastard!" Snow yelled angrily.

"Don't blame me. Blame your government for showing no mercy to my people. And now, I'll show no mercy in killing you all."

"What are you going to do after you kill us?" Hope asked, showing no fear.

"Well, as you can see, the virus was a huge success! Since my virus successfully infected the entire island, well, most of it anyway, I'm going to use it on Washington next. And when the President gets infected, the United States will no longer have a leader and the nation shall fall with him!"

"And hell we will let you do that." Lightning growled.

"Go to hell you monster." Vanille said angrily.

"Sorry ma'am." Yaag narrows his eyes as he clicks his gun. "But it is all of you who is going to hell first."

Suddenly, an infected grabs Yaag's feet from behind.

"What the?" Yaag said in shock as he turns around. He looks down and he sees several infected climbing up the building and one of them has reached the top!

"Get off of me!" Yaag yelled as he shot the infected's head with his gun. The infected then lets go and plummets to the bottom below.

Immediately as Yaag turns back to the survivors, Lightning yells as she punches him in the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Lightning! The rooftop is soon going to be full of infected!" Snow yelled as he and Vanille carries Serah up by her arms.

"Everybody! Get to the helicopter first!" Lightning ordered them. "I have a terrorist to deal with before he destroys a nation."

"Right." Snow said with a nod.

"Claire…" Serah said as she looks up at her. "Go kick his ass."

Lightning nodded. Snow, Serah, Vanille and hope quickly run over to the helicopter while Lightning cracks her knuckles as she slowly walks over to Yaag who slowly recovers and got back up. But Lightning quickly punches him in the gut, making him back away.

Yaag chuckled as he wipes off the blood from his mouth. He looks up at Lightning and said with an evil grin, "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

"Get ready to see Kalinin in hell." Lightning said to him.

Lightning threw her fist again at Yaag, but this time, Yaag grabs her fist and pushes her back. Yaag yells as he swings his fist at Lightning, who blocks it with her arm. Yaag quickly kicks her stomach with his leg.

Lightning groans as she backs away and Yaag quickly walks over to her and hits her back with his elbow. Lightning fell to the ground and Yaag is about to bring his foot down on her but Lightning quickly grabs his other foot and trips him over.

Yaag fell to the floor and Lightning quickly got up and brings down her fist on him, who quickly roll over to the side and got up. Yaag throws his fist at her but she quickly grabs his arm and throws him to the floor.

Yaag got up and he tackles her to the ground. Lightning tries to get up but he quickly grabs both of her wrists pinning her to the ground.

Yaag laughed evilly as Lightning struggles to get out of his grip. "Soon, a proud nation shall fall…and a new world will be created…and I will be the leader!"

Lightning yells as she kicks his crotch with her knee. Yaag yells in agony as he got off of Lightning and rolls over to the ground.

"Damn you!" Yaag yelled angrily as he quickly got up and swings his arm at her as she gets up. Lightning fell to the ground and blood trickles down her mouth. She slowly got up but Yaag brought his foot down on her back and he pins her to the ground.

"You will die as a failure, and then I shall kill your friends." Yaag smirked as he got out his gun and aims at the back of her head.

Lightning closes her eyes and immediately, images of her comrades asking her to escape back, the terrorist hideout being blown up and the control panel being blown up by Fang came to her mind. No. She is going to fight this time. And she is not going to let Fang's sacrifice be in vain. This time, she _will_ save everyone.

"Get...the hell...off me!" Lightning yelled angrily as she got up from the ground with all of her strength, causing Yaag to fall off of her.

Yaag tries to get up but Lightning quickly swings her leg across his face. She then grabs him by the collar and carries him up in the air.

"I had enough of your bullshit!" Lightning yelled angrily as she repeatedly punched Yaag in the stomach, making him groan in pain every time she punches him. Then she punches him in the face several times, making his face fill with bruises and blood flows down from his mouth.

After she ran out of energy to continue punching him, she said to Yaag, "Face it Yaag. You have lost…and you will never accomplish anything." She turns around and sees that about forty-five infected people have reached the rooftop and walking slowly over to them.

"What...are you going to do now?" Yaag managed to asked, making Lightning turn back to him. "Are you...going to kill me?"

"No." Lightning replied. "But they do."

"No, have mercy!" Yaag pleaded. However she ignores him and tosses him over to the infected and Yaag screams in agony as the infected people pin him on the ground and bite him everywhere on his body.

Lightning backs away from them and she quickly runs over to the helicopter.

As she enters the helicopter, she sees Snow, Vanille and Serah already seated in the passenger seats. Serah's leg is now wrapped in bandages which Snow and Vanille found in the helicopter. Lightning then enters the cockpit and sees Hope seated in the co-pilot seat. Lightning got onto her seat and put on the safety belts.

"Hang on everybody." Lightning said as she turns on the controls before grabbing the cyclic and stepping on the pedals. The helicopter then flies off and leaves the island as the rooftop is slowly being occupied by hundreds of infected.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**There you have it, everybody! Our survivors have successfully escaped! But it's not the end yet, there will still be an epilogue! So stay tune and read and review!**


	7. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

_**Epilogue**_

A few hours later, the sun slowly starts to rise as Lightning continues flying the helicopter and heading towards Florida.

"_We fly all the way to Miami and we told the US military what happened on Cocoon Island. At first, the military didn't listen to us until Serah shows them pictures of Fang's files which she took with her cellphone. Heh, who knew? I knew I can always count on my sister. After their secrets were exposed, the US government embarrassingly made an apology to the Russian Federation for their actions and they sent the military to quarantine the entire island of Cocoon and we can only hope that one day, scientists will find a cure for the virus and free everyone in the island."_

She turns her head around and sees Vanille sleeping and lying her head on Snow's shoulder. Snow has an arm wrapped around Serah and they both smile at each other. They turn their heads and smile at Lightning, who smiles back at them.

"_As for us? Serah and I return back home to Green Bay, with two new family members. Snow and Serah got married ten months later."_

Lightning then turns her head to Hope and just woke up and smiled back at her. Lightning smiled as she strokes his hair.

"_And I adopted Hope and make him become a part of our family."_

Vanille yawns as she woke up and sees Lightning stroking Hope's hair. She giggled.

"_Vanille went back to her family after Snow generously donated her and her family a total of 2.5 million dollars. Vanille and her family's lives have changed forever and we heard that she is now planning to open up her own restaurant."_

Snow, Serah and Vanille all laughed together as Snow wraps an arm around Vanille.

"_And we told the military to build a memorial for Fang, whom we will never forget her sacrifice and everything she has done for us."_

Lightning turns back to the front and continues flying the helicopter.

"_In the end, after all we have been through…was it worth it?"_

Lightning smiles brightly as she continues flying the helicopter towards the sunrise.

"_Yes…it was…"_

**THE END**

**What a cheesy cliché ending to end the story, huh? Lol. Well, the story's over everyone. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I do have fun writing this story while it lasts.**

**Until next time everyone, read and review.**


	8. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys! Do you guys miss Zombie Paradise? Well guess what? The sequel "Zombie Paradise 2" Is up now!**

**If you guys want more zombie action, check it out! ^^**


End file.
